


pastel paintings

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [22]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other, im soft boys and this makes it official
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: “They’re perfect, Max,” you whispered, turning to lift your hands up to his helm, pulling him down just enough to place a kiss on his smiling dermas, “just like you”





	pastel paintings

Fortress Maximus was a wonderful bot, but by the Gods, he could be as stubborn as he was sweet. It had taken you  _weeks_  to convince the big bot to mass-displace, but the moment you held his helm between your hands and peppered his face-plates with kisses as he grumbled, you knew it was absolutely worth it

After the first few trial-runs of mass-displacing, Fort Max was finally comfortable enough to actually cuddle and stretch out on the bed, his (still somewhat large) servos intertwined with your own hands as his engines would purr up a storm. You had slowly been working with Max on his comfort levels with contact while he was mass-displaced ever since your (sometimes friend) Sunstreaker had brought up a bonding activity that would be perfect for both you and the big bot

The golden mech had even slipped you a few skin-safe paints he’d stored away from his last few trips to Earth, having Bob escort you to the door and sending you a final wink before the doors to his habsuite closed. You freely admit you were just a tiny bit confused at first until it processed in your head that Sunstreaker was referencing a bonding activity you both participated in prior to your relationship with Max

 You finally brought the idea up to the mech during one of your cuddle sessions, waiting until he was completely relaxed in your arms as his servos idly traced nonsensical patterns on whatever skin your shirt didn’t cover. At first, he’d been a bit apprehensive at the idea, but after a very thorough discussion about how this would play out, Max agreed and you silently went to fetch the gifted paints

You could still feel the nervous energy surrounding Fort Max as you readjusted the pillow to better support your neck and chest before giving him a quiet ‘ok’, humming as Max brushed aside the edges of the blanket still draped across your back. With a deep ex-vent, Max popped open one of the paint containers, and with a hesitant servo, he dipped his paint-brush and then silently set to work painting delicate patterns across your back

Not being able to stop a small, hissed ‘ _oof_ ’ at the feeling of the cool paint, you were quick to re-assure Max that you were absolutely ok and that he could continue. The longer Max painted, the more soothed you became and it was then easier to ignore the paint (that was slowly becoming more room-temp), and you were just about ready to give in to the beckoning call of a cat-nap when Max gave a final hum and moved away

“... Absolutely stunning” he ex-vented, silently admiring his skills as he looked over all of the paint-strokes and ombres and colors that tied everything together into the (very stylized) seeker wings now painted across the length of your back

Max slowly moved to the side, offering a servo to help you up before silently escorting you to the large mirror that stood in the corner of your shared hab-suite (one Max had picked out at an alien market specifically for you) and you couldn’t help but grin like a fool as he held you to his chassis and turned you just-so that you could see your new ‘wings’

“They’re perfect, Max,” you whispered, turning to lift your hands up to his helm, pulling him down just enough to place a kiss on his smiling dermas, “just like  _you_ ”


End file.
